


A Walk Down Lovers Lane

by hiidee



Series: HideKane Week 2019 [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Day 2, HideKane Week 2019, Hidekane Week, Journey, Kaneki is happy, M/M, Nagachika Hideyoshi Is a Dork, Pets, Shironeki | White-haired Kaneki Ken, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, they live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiidee/pseuds/hiidee
Summary: The pair did get a lot of stares because they looked so different, but they didn’t mind.Most people would be shocked to hear that they were dating too!-HideKane Week 2019 - Day 2Prompt- "Journey"
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Series: HideKane Week 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569148
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	A Walk Down Lovers Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring Melon and Scorpion! (you'll understand when you see it)
> 
> This prompt was definitely the most fun to write. Comment what you think about it! :)

A distinctive pair of young men walked through the sliding doors of the local Pet Smart.

One of them, a younger looking man with a baby face and bright stand out white hair, with light silver eyes to seemingly match it. His almost shockingly pale skin contrasted from his outfit, which was a simple slack sleeveless top and grey jeans. 

The other man had a very different edge to him.

This man had slightly lost his baby face, and had a slightly sharp jawline. He had shoulder length brown hair, but the tips were dyed blonde. You could tell his whole head was blonde at some point in time, but he had let the roots grow out. His hair matched his cinnamon brown eyes, and if you looked close enough you could see golden flakes in them. Instead of pale skin he hand a nice light tan, and light freckles dusted his cheeks. He was wearing a yellow hoodie with a black stripe in the center, and simple black jeans.

The pair did get a lot of stares because they looked so different, but they didn’t mind.

Most people would be shocked to hear that they were dating too!

“Kaneki, you ready?”

“Ready when you are Hide.”

“Alright, lets go!”

The two continued walking in the Pet Smart, splitting from each other in two separate isles.

They had a game going on this time. The blonde man whose name was Hideyoshi Nagachika, always challenged the other named Kaneki Ken. Today, they were going shopping for two new members that would be living into their rather small home soon. Hide’s job was to get things best suitable for the dog, and Kaneki had the job of shopping for a bunny.

The dog was actually Kaneki’s pet, and the bunny rabbit was Hide’s. They decided to shop for one anothers pet, which was pretty exciting for the both of them.

But it proved difficult.

`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
Kaneki walked at a slightly slow pace, trying to keep an eye out for things that seemed suitable for the bunny he had the job of shopping for. He had found a shopping cart along the way, and decided to push it along with him. 

He really didn’t want to carry everything in his arms.

Kaneki truthfully never had a pet. This was his first time shopping for one, and the first time he would ever be living with any. He had chosen a dog, while Hide had wanted a bunny. Kaneki was very skeptical at first when Hide had suggested the idea, but was immediately okay with it when his lover had won him over with puppy eyes.

What a brat right?

Kaneki had stopped when he seen multiple cages laying on one of the nearby shelves. He knew the floppy eared animal would need one, but what size?

He went with the medium sized one after standing there for nearly 10 minutes.

Great, now it was time to look for food!

Kaneki looked at his watch, and realized he had 20 minutes to meet Hide in the fish section, so that they could meet up and go to the checkout isle together. 

Kaneki found the isle specifically for domesticated bunnies and practically threw what he thought Hide would like for his ‘daughter’ into the basket. He had chosen a rather high quality food made for the animal and two large pink bowls for it. The bowls had a carrot design, and he knew he just had to get them. 

He had also had seen a medium sized circular bed, and decided to get that as well.

Kaneki really didn’t want to have a rabbit in his and Hide’s shared bed, especially with all of the activities done under the sheets..

But lets not get into that now.

Kaneki picked up a few more essential items, including a litter box of sorts, litter, and some hay.

The white haired male wiped some of the sweat from underneath his bangs, and looked at the toys and clothes specifically made for a rabbit.

Now this was the fun part.

He picked up the pink bandanna that had cute yellow stars on them and immediately thought of Hide.

The yellow reminded him so much of his sunshine, so it would only be right f their new ‘daughter’ would be dressed in his honor! Kaneki also picked a small hideout like thing that was made of some sort of rough hay. 

They would need that too.

Picking up a few more items that looked enjoyable for a bunny, Kaneki felt accomplished.

He looked at his watch. He had finished his duty with only 4 minutes left to spare! The silver eyed man practically ran to the fish isle, and of course, Hide had beat him to it.

The blonde had a cocky smile plastered on his face and a basket full of items. He was leaning slightly on the handle of the basket, and his right hand rested on his hip.

Kaneki resisted the urge to call Hide an asshole, and instead went up the the other male and took a moment to catch his breath.

“Took you long enough babe! I was beginning to get hungry from waiting on you for so long.”

“Oh quiet you,” Kaneki managed through ragged breaths.

“Not everyone knows exactly what to get for animals.”

“I know i’m just teasing! Your basket is really full, did you have fun shopping for our daughter? I sure had fun shopping for our son. I cant wait to hold our babies!”

Kaneki rolled his eyes as Hide spoke, a smile gracing his lips. He could listen to Hide talk passionately about these pets forever, it was just too adorable. The blonde was too enthusiastic in Kaneki’s opinion, but he knew that after a while he would enjoy the additional members to their small family.

Maybe he would bring his dog to Anteiku, and show his friends there. 

He was snapped out of thought from Hide’s voice.

“Kaneki? You listening?”

“Sorry, I was just realizing how beautiful your smile was. Repeat that?”

A light pink dusted Hide’s cheeks as he spoke again.

“I just said that um.. I cant wait to adopt them. I also can’t wait to see what you got for Melon, and for you to see what I got for your dog.”

“Melon? Thats what your naming your rabbit?”

“Of course! Its a cute name!”

“I agree, and I’ve decided to name my dog Scorpion. From that Mortal Kombat game we’ve been playing you know?”

“This is why I love you. Now lets go check out everything and get our kids!”

“Lead the way.”

`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`

The two men made it to their home at around eight that night.

They had gotten their items and got the pets on the way from the store. Now they were setting up everything with the two new family members running around the house.

Scorpion, Kaneki’s dog, was an purebred Akita with white fur. Kaneki had chosen this one since he had looked up that this specific breed of dog was a loyal one, and many people said that they made great guard dogs. He had always worried about Hide’s safety as a ghoul, so he figured having a nice guard dog could make up for his presence when he had to leave Hide on his own at times.

He wouldn’t tell Hide that was his reason though.

Melon was a Harlequin Rabbit, and was a rogue orange and black coloration to its fur. Hide was simply in love with it.

The blonde had also squealed when he saw Kaneki’s effort for Melon, and almost cried when he saw the cute bandanna Kaneki had gotten as an accessory for her.

Kaneki was also very surprised with Hide’s dog supply hunting skills. The blonde had gotten many things similar to Kaneki, including a cage and some bowls. But he had gotten many different toys and collars for their new son as well.

Currently Scorpion was running around the house wearing his black spiked collar, with further details on a separate dog tag. 

But that was just a single collar, there were at least 6 different ones as well.

When finished with everything it was about ten o’clock, and Kaneki had decided that it was time to go to bed. Hide whined that he wasn’t tired and he wanted to teach Melon a few tricks, but after a mini pillow fight a kissing session they were both in bed and ready to sleep.

Melon laid in her cage for the night, and Scorpion slept at the foot of the couples bed sleeping already.

“Today was successful wasn’t it?” Hide had asked in midst slumber.

Kaneki pulled Hide a bit closer to himself for comfort, and nodded his head before speaking.

“Very successful, thanks to your brilliant idea this time.”

“Don’t we always have a fun full day when I have ideas though?”

“I mean sometimes.. Remember we played hide and seek in Walmart and they kicked us out-”

“Shh! We don’t talk about that anymore!”

Kaneki chuckled at Hide’s antics, and ran a hand through the brownish blonde hair. 

“Do you like what I got for Melon? I know i’m not good at doing things involving pets but-”

“Shhhhhhh, you did awesome. Her bandanna is really cute and you got mostly everything required for a pet bunny. Im just hoping you like the stuff I picked out for Scorpion, you seem to love him already!”

And, as if on cue, the large fluffy dog got up from its spot at the end of their bed and decided to lick Kaneki in the face a few times before setting down behind Hide.

Hide burst out in a fit of giggles before pecking Kaneki on the lips, laughing at the disgusted look on the others face.

“See, you guys love each other already! How cute is that, im gonna have to take pictures!”

“Whatever, lets go to sleep now yeah? I got a shift with Touka tomorrow and I don’t want to do anything stupid from my lack of sleep and get yelled at.”

“Fine fine, i’ll visit Anteiku tomorrow and say hi after school. I haven’t bothered you at work in a while,” said the blonde with a yawn.

“Im going to bed now though, g’night Ken I love you. Thanks for agreeing to our kids, I promise to take care of them when your gone.”

“I know Hide, just go to sleep.. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tomorrow I will post for day 3, which will be the prompt "Astrology". I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
